The Biochemistry was established in the previous grant period to address a growing need by the individual projects for protein isolation and structural characterization. As our methods for isolation and analysis of the small amounts of proteins that are available from melanoma and melanocyte cell lines have improved, they have developed to the point where most required procedures are now relatively routine, although they remain highly sophisticated and technically demanding. In addition, use of proteome analysis methods based on 2D gel separations of tumor cell proteins to compare changes in protein patterns under different experimental conditions is emerging as an important complement to nucleic acid based microarray method. This core will be used by all investigators within the program project. Overall, this Core will continue to provide sophisticated, high sensitivity biochemical and protein chemical technologies to the participating laboratories.